


I told you to knock

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 1: Carry On, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Simon, POV Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Simon has just arrived at Baz’s house, castle, mansion. He doesn’t really know how to call it. But he has more important things to think about. Nicodemus. He is here to tell Baz everything he has discovered. But the moment he has done that, the moment he has convinced Baz not to run back to Watford to interrogate Ebb, he doesn’t know what else to do. He is behind the enemy lines, he is in the enemy’s fucking bedroom, and he has to leave. But Baz is not going to allow him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I told you to knock

We hear knocking on the door and then Baz’s sister comes in.

“You have to knock!”.

“But I did!”.

“You have to wait for me answering ‘Come on in’!”.

“ Mom said you have to come down for dinner”.

“Ok. Now go!” and she closes the door behind her.

“I should go” I say to his back. He is still looking at the door.

“No. You are not leaving now”.

“I told you everything I know!”.

“Snow, you came with the last train, then you walked for an hour. You haven’t eaten anything since lunch and you are soaking wet... you are not leaving tonight”.

“But I can’t stay HERE”.

“No one has burned you alive yet, right?”.

“Baz, look...”

“No”. And he walks towards a giant closet, opening it. It’s full of clothes, shirts in particular. I have never seen so many in my entire life. It’s absolutely ridiculous. Baz takes a light blue one and a pair of jeans. “Here, put these on”.

“What? No”.

“You are still wearing the uniform”.

“I like my uniform”.

“But it’s wet and dirty. It looks like you have rolled up in the mud”.

“It’s not my fault your house is so far from the main road”.

“Put these on” and he forces the clothes in my arms.

I look around to see if there is a bathroom door. We never change in front of each other in the tower but I don’t see any and I don’t want to go around this gigantic place full of people who hate me. Baz takes one book from his bedside table and sits on his bed. He is not looking at me so, I take off my sweater and look for a place to put it on.

“Leave them on the chair, I’ll have them washed”.

Fuck, he IS looking at me. I mumble a “Thanks” and do as he  tells me. 

I turn my back at him and untie the knot in my tie. I am so fucking nervous, and I don’t even know why.

“ Snow, my family is waiting for us”.

“You can go on”.

“You would never find the way”.

And that is true so I start unbuttoning my shirt and let it slip from my shoulders. I can feel my blood going all to my ears. And he is a vampire, right? So, he must see it. I put the shirt on my sweater and dare to look at Baz and fuck, he is watching me. He is frozen, an unreadable look on his face. I turn around again and took my trousers off. I step out of them piled up on the floor and quickly put the jeans on. They are very tight, but comfortable. Maybe a little too long for me.

“Let me fix them” Baz is right behind me and I haven’t heard him approaching. His wand is in his right hand, so close. Too close.

“Don’t bother, I can just roll them up”.

“These jeans are too good for that” and he is casting some spell I have never heard of. And the jeans are now simply perfect on me.

“ Mm thanks”.

Baz is looking at me, not breathing, so close I can almost see his tongue passing over his canines. He takes the light blue shirt and holds it for me. I turn around to put the right arm in, and then the left. He helps me to put it on my shoulders, brushing softly the cotton over my skin, like he is removing a crease that we both know is not there. I turn again to face him. But his gaze is fixed on my chest and I try to cover myself, my fingers too unsteady and trembling to be successful.

He captures them in his hands. Damn they are so cold. He closes his eyes, probably trying not to bite me. That’s what is going on right? My embarrassment is too much for him to handle, too much blood concentrated on the surface of my skin.

“Are you ok?” I dare to ask. And his eyes snap open.

“You are killing me”.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to” I try again to button the shirt but he stops me.

“Don’t you dare”.

“Baz” and he is kissing me. Ok. This is unexpected. He is holding my hands on my chest and he is pressing his lips on mine. And I am frozen, thinking that he is not biting me. Why he is not biting me? He stops. Takes a step back and looks at my face. “You are not biting me” that’s all that comes out of my mouth.

A grin appears on his face “Would you prefer me to?”.

“No” of course not.

“So, is this ok?” and he kisses me once more. Is it? I’m a little overwhelmed at the moment. It’s not unpleasant. He sucks my bottom lip and fuck, this is good. “Snow, answer me”.

“It’s good”.

“What is good?”.

“You not biting me”.

He is laughing, he lets my hands go and touches my chest.

“And this?”.

“Mm” yeah, it’s good. And then he starts kissing my neck, sucking it slowly. A moan escapes my mouth and suddenly he is kissing me, mouth open, deeply, all tongue and swollen lips and I can’t do anything but hold myself at him, my hands on his shoulders, and then on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

When the door burst open “Dinner is served!”.

“I told you to knock!”.


End file.
